dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lo quiero ahora
|image = begin.png |band = Mia Bojanic & Randall Brent Cooke |album = Dance Moms Vol 1 |released = 24 de Enero de 2013 |genero = Dance pop |largo = 4:05}} '"Lo quiero ahora" '(I Want It Now en Inglés) es una canción utilizada en el baile grupal de ALDC llamado con el mismo nombre en el episodio "The Battle Begins". Letra Some things glitter But they don't ever come for free (Oohooh ohohohoh) Some things shimmer Especially when they're on me (Oohooh ohohohoh) And every time that I step out Baby no doubt I never wear the same thing twice (Ooh woah-a-woah) But if your wish is All my kisses Boy you'll have to pay the price (Ooh woah-a-woah) 'Cuz I want it all Wrapped up and tied I want the world I'm gonna onna make it mine Whatever's hot Sparkle and shines I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now Now picket fences aren't the apple of my eye (Ooh woah-a-woah) I like towers three hundred sixty views of sky Sky, yeah Every time that I roll out Baby no doubt It's all Italian leather seats (Ooh woah-a-woah) So if you're buggin' For my lovin' Bring the Maserati, please, please 'Cuz I want it all Wrapped up and tied I want the world I'm gonna make it mine Whatever's hot Sparkle and shines I want it now I want it, I want it 'Cuz I want it all Wrapped up and tied I want the world I'm gonna make it mine Whatever's hot Sparkle and shines I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I’m not shallow I’m just a bit misunderstood (Ooh woah-a-woah) I’ll be your baby, but only if your credit’s good Good, really really good 'Cuz I want it all Wrapped up and tied I want the world I'm gonna make it mine Whatever's hot Sparkle and shines I want it now I want it, I want it 'Cuz I want it all Wrapped up and tied I want the world I'm gonna make it mine Whatever's hot Sparkle and shines I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it now I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now I want it, I want it, I want it I want it now Trivia *Esta canción también se usó en el dueto de Asia y Lexine en la primera temporada de La Gran Competencia. *Crédito a Dance Moms Wiki. Categoría:Bailes en grupo musica Categoría:Bailes en grupo Categoría:Jazz